


Black Hole

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Something knots in Patrick's stomach. He doesn't say anything, just reaches for Pete's elbow and leads him to his car.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 6, 2007 prompt at we_are_cities.

Patrick gets a call at one o'clock in the morning from a shaky Pete. He isn't sure what's going on, but he gets in his car anyway and drives to the park to pick the older man up. The moon drenches everything in a silver sheen and glares off of parked cars, trying to stop Patrick from going: _It's not that important, I promise_.

Patrick shakes off the feeling and pushes the gas pedal a little harder.

When he gets to the swing set, the one Pete asked – demanded – he come to, no one is there. "_Pete_," the name escapes from behind Patrick's lips in a rush of breath. The swing is cool to the touch and he can't help the shiver that escapes as he sits down.

He's much too big to properly swing now, but he remembers the familiar push, pump motion.

(Pete told him once, in passing, how he wished he could touch the stars. How he wished he could fling himself out of the seat and grab onto a star. Patrick had touched him on the arm and whispered _eventually_.)

He hears the leaves behind him crackle and he twists in the swing to see what stomps in the night. "Pete…" He murmurs, startled by the sight.

Pete looks shrunken in, smaller in every way: appearance, confidence, and livelihood. His eyeliner is smeared halfway across his left cheek and there is a bruise on the right cheek. His pants are ripped at the knee and Patrick knows the tear is new because Pete just bought the jeans.

He doesn't say anything for a bit. Patrick notes that he looks very lost. "Patrick." The tone of voice strikes at the younger man's heart. He seems so… broken. Pete takes a few steps towards Patrick, and the limp becomes apparent.

Patrick closes the gap and lets Pete rest his cheek on his shoulder. Patrick's hips are going to bruise from the force of Pete's grip, but the man ignores it. "I fucked up."

There isn't anything eloquent about Pete's statement, just frigidly cold truth. Something knots in Patrick's stomach. He doesn't say anything, just reaches for Pete's elbow and leads him to his car. After the older man is safely in the passenger seat, Patrick slips into the driver's seat and pulls onto the moon-drenched road.

He wonders if Pete will tell him what happened or if he will have to decipher it from the scribbled phrases and tear-stained words he'll receive in the coming days.


End file.
